Sometimes a person wants not one, but two different things. Most dispensers only dispense one by one. Suppose you want jelly and peanut butter at the same time. First, you put on the jelly, then you put on the peanut butter. That works, but it would be more convenient if you were able to dispense both together from a single dispenser. The problem with this is that mixing the two different items together is often undesired. Many products need to be kept separate to retain their taste or consistency.
Some have tried to solve this conundrum, including Redmond, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,707. This patent shows a plunger used to dispense products from a bottle. Fu, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,669, has two different sides, and a person squeezes in order to dispense from two chambers. Cistone, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,345, finally introduces two separate chambers.
What is needed in the art is a way to efficiently dispense two (or more) items from a bottle with one easy action, This must be in a way which is easy to manufacture and evenly causes flow from more than one chamber through an opening.